


The Other Tyler

by RoxeeJackson



Series: The Other Tyler [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ninth Doctor Is Rose's Big Brother, Roes Goes Bamf, Rose Tyler Is Not Bad Wolf, i made some stuff up, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxeeJackson/pseuds/RoxeeJackson
Summary: We all know Rose Tyler, the beautiful blonde companion. But what about her older sister?Mei Tyler, twenty four years old, somewhat genius.Found and adopted by Jackie and Pete Tyler at the age of two, she has no name and no history.And then she met the Man in the Blue Box.He swept her off her feet, and showed her the stars.She started learning more about herself along the way.But did it change her life for better?Or Worse?i don't own Doctor who, the main story line, the characters or the images
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor / Mei Tyler, Rose Tyler & Mei Tyler
Series: The Other Tyler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. First Contact

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Mother-of-God!" Mei Tyler whined to herself, rolling over in bed to reach out for the alarm clock set at the edge of her dresser.

A dreamy smile crossed her naturally pink lips as the room became silent once again, and she pulled the only pillow still on her bed over her face in an attempt to go back to sleep. The others she had lost through the night. She always had been a restless sleeper, and five of her six pillows ended up on the floor so often she didn't really know why she bothered putting them back on the bed.

Her peace only lasted a few second before the younger sister of the two burst into the bedroom with a childish roar, pouncing on top of the older girl. Rose bounced with a giggle as Mei gave a startled shriek, and the blonde quickly stole the pillow before her auburn haired sister could wallop her with it. Then thought better of it and quickly swatted the giant stuffed panda onto the floor out of reach as well.

"Wakey-Wakey Mei, we have work!" she sang.

"Go away, Rose," Mei murmured, trying to pull her sheets out from under the blonde to burrow beneath, "I can't be bothered. Work sucks, pay is crap, bed good."

"Sorry but no, we gotta catch the bus in twenty or we'll be late." Where was a moment of silence and Rose leaned forward to tug at her sister's hair, "Wake up Mei!"

"Fine!" Mei huffed, before letting a devious grin appear on her lips.

Rose's eyes widened, but before she could do anything, the auburn haired girl bucked her hips violently and the blonde tumbled off the bed with a loud squeal, pillow and sheets going with her.

Snickering, Mei jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom the two girls and their mother had to share. Once the door was locked securely behind her, she let out an amused sigh and went about her morning business, taking extra care with her teeth as she'd been up nibbling at chocolate through the night.

Again.

She was always hungry through the night but didn't eat much through the day, she should really work on that.

When Mei returned to her room, Rose had gone off to get herself ready but had tidied her sister's bed for which she reminded herself to be the one to buy lunch today as a thank you. She quickly pulled on a summery dress with a knitted cardigan and matching socks, finding herself a comfortable pair of shoes to go with them. She wasn't fashion conscious or anything, but she did like her clothing to match.

"Mei! Let's go!" Rose called as she darted past her sister's bedroom.

They both made their way into the living room, stooping to grab their bags from the back of a chair and then gave their mother a kiss on opposite cheeks. the blonde woman beamed, patting Rose's cheek lightly and tugging at the messy braid Mei had managed to put her hair into in the space of a few seconds.

"Bye," Rose waved, grabbing the keys from the coffee table.

"Later mum," Mei grinned, hurrying out the door.

"See you girls later!" Jackie yelled after them, before going back to her tea and picking up the house phone to make her usual morning calls.

Rushing down the stairs, the sisters made it to the bus stop in time to hop on a red double decker, and leaned back to back to catch their breath. They jumped off as the bus neared their work, and Mei rolled her eyes as Rose stopped to look in a window at an incredibly expensive summer outfit.

"Too snotty," she commented, looping her arm through her sister's, "Not your style anyway, sis, wrong colours."

Crossing the road, they darted into Henricks and separated to their sections, Rose to Women's and Mei to Children's. It was a good place for her to work, she didn't have to argue with stuck up female customers who acted like they were better because they had the money to splash around. That and she could be incredibly childish herself.

Greeting the others on shift in her area, Mei stuck her bag under the desk and got started in sorting out the racks that had been left unattended the night before. There weren't all that many customers, but she was kept busy until lunch break sorting clothes, rearranging displays and re-programming the computers.

She met her sister at the door and they headed out to Trafalgar Square, where Rose's boyfriend Mickey was waiting on them with food which caused Mei to grin. She didn't have to buy lunch after all. Lucky her. Although not so lucky, because she had never really gotten along with Mickey, and he'd purposely picked her something she didn't like.

Mei ate her salad sandwich anyway, and kept to herself as she watched the pair make a fool of themselves. She often wondered why they were together because Mickey only cared about himself and football, and Rose - while she loved her family - could also be incredibly selfish.

They had settled for one another after Rose had broken up with the idiot-ex-jimmy, and sure, Mei knew that Mickey did care for Rose, but not the way he should. And Rose did not love Mickey, she cared for him greatly, but being in a relationship with him was a mistake on the blonde's part. Not that Mei could talk, she'd made her mistakes as well.

After lunch, the two Tylers returned to the shop, once again separating to their sections. It was a bit busier seeing as schools had let out, so she was kept on her toes. A few regular customers stopped to chat, two very regular thirteen-year-old boys spent ten minutes throwing cheesy chat up lines her way, which kept her and their mother amused. And when the shop closed, she tidied up her station and hurried down to meet her sister.

Unfortunately they were the last two leaving the shop, so it was them that the security guards called back, waving a plastic wallet full of money and tickets at them. Mei scowled at the lottery money, she had always hated going down to the basement, the mass of mannequins down there freaked her out. Honestly, how could anyone ever be comfortable near the plastic human looking models that seemed to look at you no matter where you went?

"Come on then," Rose huffed, snatching the packet as she led her sister to the lift.

"I swear that blonde one has it out for me," Mei muttered as she repeatedly battered the 'Down' button.

"I think he fancies you," Rose told her thoughtfully, glancing at the man over her shoulder who was giving her sister a look. "He's not too bad, and it HAS been a while, maybe you should-"

"Oh god no," the older sister stuck her tongue out, interrupting the blonde, "Do not be setting me up."

Rolling her eyes, Rose perked up at the ding of the lift and the two got in, Mei violently jabbing the 'Basement' button. They had two minutes of annoying music before the doors opened and the girls were left in a cold, deserted hallway.

"Wilson?" Rose called as they wandered along to the Chief Electrician's office. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?"

Annoyed at the lack of response, Mei slammed her fist against the door several times and then kicked it for good measure. She wasn't a patient person, never had been and most likely never would.

"And you wonder why people think I'M older," Rose muttered, flicking her sister's ear before calling, "Wilson, you there? Look, we can't hang about cause they're closing the shop - Wilson!"

Again there was no answer and the two girls shared an irritated groan. It was typical, their day to bring the money down and Wilson was probably sleeping in a drunk stupor or not even there.

"Wilson, come on!" Mei huffed, hitting the door once again.

There was a sudden noise down the hall causing both girls to jump. Rose made a gesture for them to go and look but Mei turned and headed back to the lift, uttering a very quick "Oh hell no."

"Come on," Rose rolled her eyes, grabbing Mei's wrist to drag her along to investigate. "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Mei. Hello?"

Mei tugged Rose to stop at a door and, against her better judgement, carefully pushed it open, "Wilson?"

Rose turned the light on, causing Mei to jump when she found herself face to face with a mannequin. Scowling, she turned to the blonde who was trying to smother her giggles, then led the way into the storage room.

"Wilson? Wilson?" Rose called out and when there was still no reply, Mei tried to open another door at the side.

With a bang, the door they'd come through slammed shut and Mei gave a shriek as she jumped in fright. Rose rushed back to it, looking panicked and tried but failed to open it again.

"Please tell me it's not locked," the older of the two almost begged, but one look from Rose confirmed her fears.

Mei jumped again, hearing was a scuffling noise behind her and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Rose approached cautiously, eyes darting around the room.

"Is that someone mucking about?" the blonde called, "Who is it?"

"Shit!" Mei exclaimed as a mannequin beside her started to move, and the two began backing away from it.

"Heh . . . You got me, very funny," Rose tried to act brave. "Now stop it!"

The mannequin said nothing, and continued to stumble closer to them. As another two joined it, Rose and Mei backed away at a slightly quicker pace.

"Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?" Rose asked, as the mannequins continued to follow.

"Derek, is it you?" Mei asked, her voice weak as more mannequins came behind them, causing them to turn and back up towards a wall.

Rose tripped over a box, nearly pulling her sister down but they quickly sorted themselves. The mannequins swarmed them, faces blank and intimidating. Mei gave a squeak of fright as she felt the wall against her back, and the mannequin in front lifted its arm as if it was going to karate chop them, the others behind it doing the same.

Rose screwed her eyes shut but Mei could only stare, her blue eyes bright with horror, hoping that someone would come and save them, or whoever was playing the joke would give up. She squeaked again as a warm hand grasped hers and she turned to find a man in a leather jacket. He was taller than her, with ridiculously big ears and a rather big nose as well. His hair was cropped and a dark brown colour, his eyes a much paler blue than her own.

He gave her a mischievous grin, eyes twinkling, and said, "Run!"

=


	2. Lots Of Running

Mei barely had time to grab her sister's hand before she was dragged through a nearby door. Rose gave a yell as she tripped over her own feet, and the two had to run fast to keep up with the man who led them to the service lift.

"Who are you?!" the older of the two demanded, sounding slightly awed but the man simply grinned over his shoulder.

Mei hated that. She wanted an actual answer, and in any other situation, she'd dig her heels in and just stand there until she got it. They stumbled into the lifts and just as the door closed, a mannequin's arm came through and tried to grab them. The man grabbed onto it and made jerking movements, trying to pull it free.

"Oh my god," Rose whispered, pushing herself into the far corner.

Mei stared for a moment before she dropped her bag and grabbed onto the mannequin arm, placing one foot on the lift doors for a brace. Glancing at the man, he gave her a nod seemingly approving of her actions and together they gave a hard tug. Both stumbled back as the arm came off in their grasp and the doors closed.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose exclaimed then grabbed her sister, "Mei, get away from him!"

"Yep!" the man grinned and tossed it at her, causing her to juggle it slightly, "Plastic."

"God I hate mannequins, always told you they were going to come alive one day, didn't i?" Mei huffed picking her bag up again, "Give me the creeps, those things, and for good reason it seems."

"Shut up Mei," Rose huffed, then turned to the amused looking man, "Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

Mei frowned and asked at the same time as the man, "Why would they be students?"

Scowling at her older sister, Rose said, "I don't know."

"Well, you said it!" the man reminded her, "Why students?"

"Cause," Rose paused to think about it, and the man and Mei shared a confused glance, "To get that many people dressed up and being silly . . . they gotta be students."

"Huh," Mei mumbled, "Good point."

The man chuckled, "That makes sense! Well done."

"Thanks," Rose sounded proud but her sister frowned, seeing the look on the man's face.

"Let me guess," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest as her hip cocked out ,"Not students?"

He gave her another approving glance and said, "No, they're not."

"Well whoever they are," Rose huffed, interrupting the two of them, "When Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" the man asked.

"Oh he's the chief electrician," Mei supplied, "We came down to find him and then we got stuck in the room with the-" she hesitated before adding, "-things."

Nodding in understanding, the man turned back to the lift doors as they opened, "Wilson's dead."

Mei's jaw fell slack as she watched him step out, her and Rose subconsciously following even as her whole body slouched at the man's words. Her lips parted and closed several times as she tried to find the words.

Rose however, had no problem, fixing her 'Tyler' glare on the man as her anger took over. And the man had the good sense to look a little nervous when he turned to face them once again.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Hold on!" he said, ignoring her as he shoved the two to the side, pulling a silver tube with a blue light at the end out of his jacket pocket, "Mind your eyes."

Rose flinched back as the controls sparked but Mei gave a small grin, she'd always had a fascination with mechanics, electrics and all that sort of thing. She liked studying things, taking them apart to find out how they worked, putting them back together differently, things like that.

"What's that then?" she asked as she finally came back to her senses, her eyes following the tube-thing as the man moved it about. "Some kind of magic wand? Science wand? Science probe?"

"I like you," the man commented, pointing the tube thing at Mei who grinned but continued to watch it, "Very good. But no, Sonic Screwdriver."

Noticing her eyes still on his screwdriver, he waved it back and forth, grinning as her eyes followed it every time. He was quite glad he had impressed her with his gadget, and a small pout crossed her lips as he tucked it away. Mei wanted to study it, learn more about it. She always was inquisitive, though sometimes that proved more bad than good.

"Sonic what? Oh I've had enough of this now!" Rose snapped but the man walked off.

"Come on," Mei told her before running after him, "Hold on, hey wait! What's your name?"

"What's yours?" he countered.

"Well since I have manners," she mocked, causing him to scowl a bit, "I'm Mei Tyler, and you are?"

"I'm-"

He was interrupted by Rose finally catching up, demanding, "Who's that lot down there?" and when he didn't answer, Rose yelled even louder, "I said, who are they?!"

"Can you answer, please?" Glancing at her sister, Mei added with a tongue-in-teeth grin, "She just gets louder if you don't."

Rose huffed, trying not to grin at her sister's cheeky remark though the man didn't manage quite as well, before explaining, "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this."

The man held up a plastic box with buttons, lights and tape all over it. Truthfully it looked somewhat of a mess, but Mei easily recognised it as a bomb from her obsession with crime fighting shows.

"Cool," she smiled only to have Rose shoot her a glare

"So!" the man opened the fire exit, shoving both of them out, "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

The door closed with the man on the other side and Rose sighed in relief. Mei however, frowned in annoyance because the man had escaped without giving her a name. She perked up again when he poked his head back out.

"By the way, Mei Tyler," the man grinned yet again, "I'm the Doctor, and you," he looked at Rose, "Who are you?"

"Rose," she replied wearily.

"Nice to meet you both," He said and waved the bomb at them, "Run for your life."

The door shut and Mei laughed, before grabbing Rose's hand and rushing to get as far from the building as she could. They ran across the street, nearly being hit by a taxi and once safe on the other side, they looked back just in time to see the top floors of the shop explode in flames.

A shiver ran down Mei's spine, and she turned away from Rose who continued to stare at the flames in horror. The older of the two let her eyes drift along the street, finally coming to a stop on a blue police box, something they used to have on street corners in the sixties. She wasn't sure what is was that drew her attention to the box, but she found it rather peculiar.

"Come on, let's go home," Rose murmured, taking Mei's hand. "This is way too much for me."

"Oh, we need some excitement in our lives," Mei smiled, "It keeps us healthy."

"Bombs aren't excitement!" Rose hissed, "We just lost our jobs, our wages! Mum's gonna freak, it'll take forever to find another job."

"For you maybe. I wasn't the one who dropped out of school for some crappy musician, who by the way, wasn't even slightly pretty," Mei scoffed. "Don't act like this is my fault, LITTLE sister. I was only working here because you asked me to."

Jackie was all over them as soon as they get in, yapping on about compensation, and how they nearly died. Eventually, she left them alone to go and make them both a cup of tea and Rose sighed as she fell onto the couch.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought," Mei admitted, turning the news on as she took a seat in the armchair. "Didn't think she'd let us out of her sight, let alone let go of us for at least an hour."

"She's not gonna shut up now though," Rose complained, tossing the plastic arm onto the coffee table, snatching up the magazine instead.

Mei listened to the reporters talk about the fire as men on screen tried to put it out. Part of her wondered if the Doctor escaped, then decided a man like that with the knowledge he had would definitely have had an escape plan. Her mother however couldn't believe anyone had escaped it.

"I know, it's on the telly!" she was saying into the phone as she came through with two cups, handing one to each girl.

Mei peered inside only to grin at the herbal White tea, and mouthed 'thank you' to her mother who beamed back, before continued to blather.

"It's everywhere! They're lucky to be alive! Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was THEIR daughter!" Jackie then huffed as Mickey barged in, "Oh and here's himself, you leave Mei alone, you hear me?" she warned him before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Mickey barely glanced Mei's way as he dropped into the seat beside Rose, face full of concern, "I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!"

He hugged her tightly and Mei watched with an almost cruel grin behind her tea cup as her sister shifted uncomfortably and wriggled free of him.

"I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss," she told him, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well, what happened?"

The sisters shared a look, and Rose quickly said, "I don't know!"

"What was it though, what caused it?" he pushed.

"Mickey shut up, we weren't even in the shop alright?" Mei told him, hoping to be snappy but instead just sounding drained, "We didn't see anything because we were already outside, heading home."

Mickey glared at her, but the older sister simply stuck her tongue out in return. Rose gave her a grateful smile as their mother came back through, phone pressed against her shoulder.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview!"

Putting on some fake excitement, Rose said, "Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!"

She grabbed the phone and shoved it in Mei's direction. Her sister took it and violently jabbed the 'End' button, then slammed it back into its cradle.

Huffing, Jackie said, "Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out. At least I know Mei can go out and get a decent job, she's not picky like you."

Glowering, Rose sank even further into her chair and Mei looked away, slightly embarrassed. She hated it when her mother called her out like that, Rose always ended up feeling inferior and getting angry because of it. Sure they were very close for sisters with a five year difference, but they never had a week without wanting to kill each other. Luckily the moment was interrupted by another call and Jackie snatched the phone up like it was her life line.

"Bev! They're alive!" Jackie exclaimed like it was some big secret as she left the room, "I told them, sue for compensation! They were within seconds of death!"

"What're you drinking? Tea?" Mickey asked, snatching the cup out of Rose's hands as he stood, "Nah, nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good." He put it on the coffee table and took her hand, attempting to pull her up, "You're in shock, you need something stronger."

"I'm alright," Rose insisted, a small smile on her lips.

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" he offered, making the sisters smirk at each other.

Rose then turned to Mickey with a knowing look, "Is there a match on?"

Sitting down again, he put on a very innocent voice which took his tone up a few notches, "I'm just thinking about you, babe!"

Laughing, Rose said, "There's a match on, ain't there?"

"Well, that's not the point," he commented, "But we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on then. I'm fine, really," she insisted, "I just want a night in with Mei. Just go."

"And get rid of that," Mei grumbled, waving her hand at the plastic arm as he and Rose kissed.

He gave her a glare as he got up to go and Rose stuck her legs out to playfully trip him. Mickey picked the arm up and used it to wave, saying "Buh Bye" in a strange voice. He then proceeded to pretend to be getting choked by the arm.

Once she was sure he was gone, Mei gave Rose a dirty look and said, "Can you stop using me to lie to him? Just tell him you don't wanna go out with him."

"Mei you know it's not like that, I do wanna go out with him, just not tonight," Rose muttered.

Mei sighed, placing her empty cup on the table as she stood. "I'm off to bed," she explained and kissed her mother on the cheek as they passed in the hall. "Night mum."

"Night baby girl, sleep well."

Closing the bedroom door and then the curtains, Mei undressed and pulled on some plain black gym shorts and a cropped black vest top, a baggy white t-shirt over the top that fell off her right shoulder. She cleaned herself of makeup and tied her hair back so it wouldn't get too tangled, then pulled on the chain that disappeared under her clothing. She brushed her finger over the pendant no bigger than a fifty-pence piece then stuck it back down her top and fell face first onto her bed.

"What a day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Proof Read Properly


	3. Living Plastic

The next morning, Mei tried to take as long as she possibly could in the shower before reluctantly getting herself dressed and heading out to face one of her mother's lectures. Rose was already in the kitchen having breakfast, meaning it had begun. She could hear the two of them arguing about 'Finches' as she stumbled along to the living room, tying her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"It might do you good," her mother was insisting, "That shop was giving you airs and graces."

"The pay WAS pretty crap," Mei agreed, slipping into the kitchen to help herself to a cup of green tea.

"And I'm not joking about compensation," Jackie continued, getting up to give her oldest her seat at the table. She headed to her bedroom, saying, "You've both had genuine shock and trauma."

"And fun, don't forget fun," Mei grinned, glad her mother didn't hear her. Rose however, reached out and slapped her across the back of the head. "Ai! Dammit Rose," the auburn haired girl whined, rubbing the sore patch.

"Ariana got two thousand quid off the council just cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Jackie continued, and the sisters shared a confused look, both looking as if they wanted to say something, but their mother piped up again, "I know she IS Greek but that's not the point. It was a valid claim."

"Ah! The fight against racism at its best," Mei made a 'cheers' motion with her cup before taking a drink, making Rose laugh.

The two fell silent however, when they heard the tell-tale rattle of the cat flat and Rose groaned, "Mum, you're such a liar!"

Mei got up, wandering through to the front door to check on the cat flap while Rose continued to complain at their mother.

"I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie insisted and Mei bit her lip, picking up the screws on the floor.

"Okay creepy," she murmured to herself.

"No, you thought about it!" Rose continued to argue.

Mei jumped at the flap moved violently then leaned down and pushed it back the way, squealing in shock when she came face to face with a startled Doctor. Jumping to her feet, she wrenched the door open and stared at him with parted lips.

She looked him over quickly while spluttering, "Wha-Wha-Why-Why are you here?"

"Me?" He asked, sounding offended, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Uh, I LIVE here," Mei said as if it were obvious.

"Is someone at the-" Rose froze halfway down the hall, then glared at the Doctor, "YOU?!"

"Why is she here?" the Doctor asked, pointing at Rose but looking at Mei.

"Family generally live together," she told him with a shrug. "I mean, yeah okay i'm older, and to be fair i DID move out, but sometimes things happen."

He huffed, "Well, what do you do that for?"

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed, "Don't ignore me! And we're only at home because someone blew up our job."

Frowning, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, the end lighting up and making a whirring electronic noise. Mei watched him curiously as Rose came to her side, arms crossed.

"Must've got the wrong signal," he murmured, then reached up and knocked his knuckles twice against each girl's head, "You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then!"

"Nuh-uh!" Mei exclaimed as he made to leave, grabbing him by one of his large ears, "Get in here, you have some explaining to do."

Rose slammed the door behind him, but he simply scowled and rubbed his ear which was in a lot of pain.

"Who is it?" Jackie called through from her bedroom.

"Mum," Mei poked her head into the room, "You give us some privacy in the living room? It's a guy about last night, just some stuff to talk about okay?"

"Course, sweetheart," she agreed, raising an eyebrow as Rose grabbed Mei by the arm and dragged her away.

"Hey quit it," she huffed, shoving her sister away, "Do you have to do that?"

"Why did you let him in?!" Rose hissed, "He could be a mad man!"

"Oh I have no doubt he's a mad man," Mei grinned, then felt rather nauseous as she heard her mother try to flirt with the Doctor.

"I'm in my dressing gown," Jackie was saying and Rose turned an odd green colour as she listened in as well.

"Yes you are," came the Doctor's reply.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

There was a brief pause and for some reason, Mei felt like her heart had stopped, then she heard a very amused but firm, "No," from the Doctor and it was like she could breathe again.

"Oh thank god," Rose muttered, then perked up as the Doctor came in and rushed to tidy up, "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk," he replied, tilting his head at Mei, who continued to stare at him while Rose went into the kitchen.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us," Rose insisted, and Mei rolled her eyes, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Don't mind her," she said as the Doctor picked up a magazine, "She babbles when nervous."

"I'm not surprised," he grinned, then tossed the magazine down, "Won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

Mei's eyes went wide and she grabbed the gossip rag, trying to work out how he came to that conclusion. Then the word 'Alien' started flashing in her head like alarm bells, what did he mean 'alien'? Like a foreigner?

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong," Rose continued to talk, and the Doctor continued to investigate the living room, picking up a paperback.

"Sad ending," he decided, tossing it to the side.

"Oh don't!" Mei complained, slumping, "I hadn't finished reading it." He had the sense to send her an apologetic smile, before picking up some unopened mail.

"They said on the news they'd found a body," Rose announced.

"Mei and Rose Tyler," he commented, then caught sight of his reflection, "Ahh, could've been worse!" then poked at his ears, "Look at the ears."

Mei giggled slightly, causing him to scowl at her, before moving on to a pack of cards.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke," continued Rose.

"Luck be a lady!" the Doctor half sang and shuffled the cards but they ended up flying everywhere, and Mei laughed some more.

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not," he commented, still staring at the cards.

There was a scuffling and Mei perked up, "What the hell?"

"What's that then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asked, looking down the back of the couch, and Mei toppled off with a squeal as the plastic arm from the night before grabbed him around the throat.

"No," Rose answered, thinking he was talking to her, then started explaining about the strays.

Darting to her feet, Mei grabbed onto the arm and tried to pull it off, only succeeding in falling onto the couch with the Doctor who was turning a funny purple colour. In the next room, she heard her mother's hair dryer go on and hoped to god the woman wouldn't hear a thing.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out," Rose sighed as she came through, "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand-"

"Rose shut up and help!" Mei snapped, fumbling through the Doctor's pockets, "Gotcha!" she brandished the sonic screwdriver, then stuffed it into the Doctor's hand and continued to pull. He jammed it into the wrist, pressing the button and the hand started to relax.

"Help with what? Your stupid game?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor. . . what was it?"

Mei stumbled back as the arm flew across the room, and Rose screamed as it hovered in mid-air. A second later it turned and grasped it's fingers tightly around Mei's face. She squealed, stumbling back toward the wall as she tried to pull it off.

"Oh my god!" Rose yelled as the Doctor rushed across the room to try and help, only ending in the pair falling into the coffee table, smashing it.

Rose gave another scream, but backed up against the wall and watched, not sure what to do. The Doctor shoved Mei back against the couch and managed to get it off after a few hard tugs and some buzzing of his Sonic screwdriver. She and Rose watched as he jammed the sonic screwdriver thing into its palm and the arm became inanimate again.

"It's alright, I've stopped it," he explained, then tossed it to Rose, "There you go, you see? 'Armless."

Annoyed, Rose asked, "Do you think?" and then whacked him with it.

"Ow!" the Doctor complained, then got up and left.

Not bothering to wait on Rose, Mei bolted after him, desperate to find out what was going on. He glanced back when he heard the footsteps but grinned, realising it was the older of the two. Nothing against the blonde but the auburn haired one had something about her he couldn't help but like, be it her interested attitude, her rather attractive physique or her understanding.

"So that's it?" she asked, almost rolling her eyes as Rose came up behind them, "You just leave now?"

"Yup," he agreed.

"You can't just go swanning off!" Rose exclaimed.

Sounding slightly annoyed, he shot back, "Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

"But wait, please," Mei tried to keep up with him, "Can't you – can't you explain what's going on? I mean the arm's plastic and somehow alive I get that, and I get that it's coming after you and all, but if it's all the same to you, I just about got my face ripped off. So an explanation would be kind of nice, you know?"

"It would be better not to," the Doctor stated as they reached the ground floor and left the building, crossing through the estate.

"Alright then," Rose huffed, "I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or I'll start talking."

"Really?" Mei asked, raising an eyebrow, "We've been over this before Rosie, you do not sound tough, or threatening, or even the slightest bit intimidating." She then turned to the amused looking Doctor, "Please, just explain. You said you were called The Doctor, so is that like a codename, or a chosen name or something?" He gave her a calculating look but said nothing and Mei groaned, "Please, please, please? I mean come on, this stuff that we've managed to get ourselves caught in the middle of, it's pretty awesome. The least you could do it tell me why we got caught between you and some plastic mannequins."

Relenting, the Doctor said, "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you both came it. Almost ruined the whole thing."

"Sorry," Mei interrupted, and he gave her a small nod, then continued.

"This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down . . . the only reason it fixed on you two is that you met me."

"Okay," Mei nodded slowly, ignoring Rose's look of disbelief, "So who else knows? I mean do you work with a team? With a company? Or are you on your own?"

"Well, who else is there?" he asked, "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Finally deciding to get involved again, Rose snatched the mannequin arm from the Doctor and said, "Alright then, Start from the beginning." He scoffed at her, "If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do. . . how did you kill it?"

Mei's eyes widened, "Whoa Rosie, that's murder you're talking about."

"It's plastic!" she shot back.

"Yeah, living plastic!" Mei raised her voice, "Key word there, LIVING. You can't just kill it!"

"Well said," the Doctor grinned, then told them, "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"Thought control," The Doctor corrected.

"That's pretty cool," Mei breathed, almost grinning and the Doctor gave her yet another amused look, "Okay so who or what is controlling it?"

"Long story," he told her, making her pout.

Rolling her eyes, Rose cleared her throat and asked, "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies . . . what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

She laughed and the Doctor gave a small chuckle, Mei just bit her lip and said "I seriously doubt it's a price war."

The Doctor cleared his throat, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Mei said at the same time Rose said, "No."

"Well at least one of you is smart," the Doctor muttered, before saying, "But you're still listening."

Rose stopped, taking a grip on Mei's wrist so that she would stop too. The Doctor however kept walking and Mei's eyes fell upon the same blue police box form the night before.

"Who are you?" she called after him, "And why is there always a blue police box nearby, because I've seen that twice now, in two places I've never ever seen it before."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, "I've never seen that box."

Mei didn't take her eyes off the Doctor who sighed and walked back to them, "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it."

He took Mei's hand and her heart skipped a beat as she felt a sort of spinning sensation in her gut. The Doctor then reached out and took Rose's hand but she didn't seem to have the same reaction.

"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you two and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go-"

Mei's heart skipped again as he released her hand, and then everything went back to normal. Rose seemed slightly confused by the interaction.

"That's who I am. Now, forget me, Mei and Rose Tyler," he took the arm back and waved at them with it, "Go home."

He turned and walked off, Rose did the same but Mei crossed her arms over her chest, hip jutting out automatically and muttered, "Never."

The Doctor hesitated briefly, almost as if he had heard her, before going up to the blue box. He took a key out of his pocket, unlocked it and stepped inside. Her eyes widened as the light on top started flashing slowly, a whirring and whooshing and wheezing noise filled her ears and air rushed at her like a strong wind. Slowly, the blue box started fading until it was completely gone, and a few seconds later, Rose appeared beside her.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

Almost smirking, Mei shrugged, "No idea."

"Okay well, I'm going to Mickey's, I'm going to look up some stuff about this Doctor. You wanna come?"

"Really?" Mei shot her a look, "I'm good thanks, just come get me if you find something to look into."

"Alright," Rose waved as she hurried off and the younger one rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell would I want to go to Mickey's?" she muttered to herself, heading home. "Mickeys Really? I've got a laptop at home, why can't she just use that? I mean honestly - oh, i'm talking to myself again, dammit."


	4. Plastic Mickey

Rose appeared later in the afternoon, practically buzzing with excitement. Jackie had gone out to see some friends and Mei was sure she'd mentioned something about the police station as well.

The auburn haired girl had been preparing dinner when the blonde grabbed her and half-dragged her out the door. The good news being that dinner was in the crockpot which would turn itself off after the timer ran down, so Mei didn't need to worry about the house catching fire.

"We're going to meet this guy Clive, he knows about the Doctor, Mickey's gonna drive us, come on."

"Oh great, Mickey," Mei sighed.

The drive to this 'Clive's' house was filled with Rose and Mickey arguing about him going with them. For once Mei kind of wanted to agree with him, Rose had no idea who this man was. But at the same time, she didn't want Mickey knowing all about the Doctor.

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids," Rose insisted as they parked across the street.

"Yeah but who told you that? He did," Mickey retorted, Mei rolled her eyes and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say."

Rose got out anyway, grinning at her sister before the two crossed the road. Mei shut the gate behind her as Rose chapped the door. A few seconds later, a young boy of twelve opened it and stared at them in disbelief.

"Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing," Rose said, and Mei rolled her eyes.

"Way to make yourself sound like his affair," she muttered, earning a dig in the ribs as the young boy gave them the 'you're freaks' look.

"Dad!" he called over his shoulder, then gave the sisters another dirty look, "It's some of your nutters!"

An older man came down the hall, grinning at the two of them while his son slipped away into another room. "Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Mei. I'm Clive. Obviously!"

With an embarrassed chuckle, Rose said, "I better tell you now, my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me!" The two of them laughed, while Mei rolled her eyes again.

"No, good point. No murders," Clive said in good spirit, waving to Mickey before letting the two girls into the house.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice called from upstairs as they were led through the back to the kitchen.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website!" Clive called back, then gestured to the back door, "Please come through, I'm in the shed."

The shed was like a shrine to the Doctor, which sort of freaked Mei out. Sure she was curious but this guy was border lining obsessed. Conspiracy nut? Stalker? She wasn't too sure which.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean," Clive explained, holding up a folder of papers. "If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories."

Mei raised an eyebrow, then moved to stand on the other side of the table to Rose and Clive so that she could see.

"First name, no last name. Just "The Doctor". Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

He pointed to the computer screen behind him and Rose nodded, "Yeah."

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original . . ."

He showed them a serious of photos, the camera zooming out so to speak. As more and more was revealed, Mei felt her eyes widening, he was there when JFK was assassinated.

"But that's 1963," she said, prodding the picture of the president and his wife.

"November the 22nd," Clive nodded, "The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father," Rose pondered, but Mei didn't believe that for a second.

"Going further back . . . April 1912," Clive showed them a photo album of a family, with the Doctor standing beside them, "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And. . ." he showed them a rough sketch of the Doctor on a beach, "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded."

Mei took the sketch from him, eyeing it curiously, there was no way several people in one family could be THAT identical. Or would wear the same clothing. She thought about the disappearing blue box, and how he'd casually pointed out an "alien" on one of Rose's magazines. What was she missing?

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history," Clive broke her train of thought, "When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion."

The girls shared a worried look, and asked in sync, "Who's that?"

"Death." Rose looked terrified, but Mei simply raised an eyebrow as the man continued, "If the Doctor's back . . . if you've seen him, either of you . . . then one thing's for certain, we're all in danger. If he's singled you out . . . If the Doctor's making house calls . . . then God help you."

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asked.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world," Clive answered and Mei almost smiled, despite Rose's look of disbelief.

They left soon after, Rose clearly unhappy with the results of her search. Mei pondered the idea though. She didn't believe in immortality, she was one of those people who believed everything had to end at one point or another, but she could believe it took some people, or things, much longer than others. And if he was alien? Well that would be pretty awesome.

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win!" Rose called out to a creepily grinning Mickey as they got into the car.

Mei eyed the boy as if he was going to turn around and kill her, but she couldn't help it. Something about him was wrong, he looked far too stiff, and nobody' s face should have been able to make that sort of grin.

"What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza," Rose suggested.

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!" Mickey agreed, and Mei narrowed her eyes though Rose seemed to miss the weirdness of her boyfriend completely.

"Or a Chinese. . ." Rose pondered.

"Pizza!" Mickey exclaimed, then pulled away from the curb in a sort of wobbly line.

"Jesus, learn how to drive!" Mei shouted despite her apprehension, but the thing, whatever it was that looked like Mickey, didn't even bother responding.

Grabbing a table at a rather nice restaurant, Mei kept a wary eye on the couple and sat in the furthest seat from Not-Mickey she could get, which was across the table with Rose between them. They were lost in their own thoughts as they looked at the menu and ordered, but eventually Rose started talking about work.

She repeated to Not-Mickey the conversation this morning she'd had with her mother, Mei sadly agreeing with Rose when the blonde said she'd rather die than work in the butchers.

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose asked, picking at her nails, "Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then, dishing out chips."

Mei snickered, narrowly avoiding a slap across the back of the head, before saying "You could go to college and do your a-levels?"

"I dunno," Rose sighed, "You were right. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up."

"Didn't say it was his fault," Mei corrected, "You chose to drop out, that's on you."

Glaring at her sister, Rose turned to Not-Mickey and asked, "What do you think?"

Not-Mickey leaned forward toward the girls and asked, "So, where did you two meet this Doctor?"

Rose scoffed, "I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?"

"Do you ever not?" Mei wondered, sending Rose a playful grin to show that she was somewhat joking and the blonde shook her head with a small laugh.

Not-Mickey fixed both of them with a very serious gaze, "Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?"

"No," Mei said firmly, narrowing her eyes at him.

He turned to Rose, putting on a smile, "Come on."

Ignoring Mei's gaze, Rose quietly admitted, "Sort of" and the older sister dropped her head into her hands.

"What was he doing there?" Not-Mickey asked, again giving Rose a smile.

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but . . . I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous."

Mei rolled her eyes, "Of course he's dangerous. He waved a bomb at us. Doesn't make him a bad person. Seriously, let's just drop it."

"You can trust me sweetheart!" Not-Mickey said, and then like a glitching machine he said in quick succession, "Babe, sugar, darling, sugar."

Mei gave him a dirty look, but tensed feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened seeing the Doctor standing by the bar, picking up a bottle of champagne.

Their eyes met and he gave her a grin, but she gave him a terrified look and mouthed "Leave". He of course, ignored her and wandered over to the table. She turned back, trying to pretend there was nothing going on, despite the heel of her boot clicking on the floor as her leg jumped under the table out of nerves.

"You can tell me anything," Not-Mickey was saying to her sister, "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart-" and again in quick succession, "-babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What're you doing that for?" Rose asked, as the Doctor appeared beside Not-Mickey and Mei sucked in a deep breath.

"Your champagne," he offered.

Without looking at him, Not-Mickey said, "We didn't order any champagne," and grabbed tight to Rose's hand, "Where's the Doctor?"

Mei grasped her knife tightly as the Doctor moved around to stand behind her and Rose, "Ma'am. Your champagne."

"It's not ours," Rose waved him off, focusing on Not-Mickey, "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Right behind us," Mei sneered, then stabbed her knife through Not-Mickey's hand, causing it to release her sister's wrist.

Rose gasped, ready to yell at her sister but noticed the Doctor right behind her, just as Mei had said. The Doctor just grinned and shook up the champagne bottle.

"Nicely done, Mei Tyler," he complemented, making her smile, then said to Not-Mickey, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

He popped the cork and it shot straight at Not-Mickey's forehead, however the cork was absorbed and then Not-Mickey spat it out. The sisters stared at him in horror as he got to his feet. 

"Anyway," Not-Mickey said, his hand transforming into a flat sort of mallet.

He smashed it down on the table just as Rose and Mei dived out of their seats. The entire restaurant became a place of screaming, smashing and crashing. The Doctor caught Not-Mickey in a headlock, giving a few tugs before he popped the thing's head off.

The force of the pull however sent him tumbling into a table where people were still siting and the body fell into another. Mei peered over the Doctor's shoulder as he held the head up and she felt her jaw drop when Not-Mickey's eyes opened and the head spoke.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me."

The couple at the table screamed – well, more so the man than the woman – and ran for it. The Doctor grinned, despite the body getting up and continuing to blindly smash everything it came across.

"Rose!" Mei pointed over her sister's shoulder at the red box, "Hit the Fire Alarm."

She did as told and yelled over the noise, "Everyone out! Out now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment and please tell me if i have mistakes in my spelling. i haven't properly proof read this.


End file.
